


Mushroom Tower

by Anonymous



Series: Anon no8 [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Modification, Casual Sex, Corruption, Degradation, Drugging, Food, Hunting, Intelligence Loss, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mind Control, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Potions, Transformation, anon writer no8, ass eating, bimbofication, himbofication, jerking off, unaware bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream meets a strange man in the woods and  one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon no8 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138553
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: anonymous





	Mushroom Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangejuiceisfuckinggross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejuiceisfuckinggross/gifts).



> TW: Read the tags!!! Most of my works stray darker! The warnings aren’t their for fun
> 
> I asked everyone if they wanted to see bimbo Dream or bimbo George and everyone voted for Dream which I find pretty funny. Like my audience is just all bottom Dream enthusiasts.

It was an early Monday morning, the weather drizzly and overcast. Dream drudged through thick greenery towards the village, happy despite the steadily caking mud to his boots. He had shot a rabbit earlier, a big one too, and he couldn't wait to rub it in Sapnap's face after he didn't want to go hunting. Right then however he had to focus on getting home so he could skin it. He pushes on, rounding a hill and following the markers he had cut into the trees on the way there.

"Excuse me?" Dream turned to his right, a man stood, about a head's length shorter than him. He wasn't scrawny but didn't have much muscle on his bones, he wore a pair of thick glasses, traditional wood dweller's robes, and perched atop his head he wore a mushroom cap. He also held on tight to a small picnic basket. The stranger didn't appear to have wings so Dream assumed he was an enchanted or forrest spirit. "Can I help you?" Dream had his hunt slung over his shoulder and he clutched onto it tighter along with his axe, though he doubt the stranger could attack him. The stranger seems to catch the hint and he slowly takes a step back. "I need a rabbit's foot for a potion. If I'm not mistaken humans don't tend to eat them, right? I can trade you." Dream seemed disinterested until the trade was brought up. "Trade?" 

George nods curtly and sets his basket on the ground. He crouches down and flips up the mushroom patterned cloth covering the basket. "I have many things you might like.. Aha!" George pulls out a terracotta pot already magically filled with dirt and several mushrooms of varying sizes. They were all in great condition despite sitting in the basket. "What kind of magic is that?" George giggled at the human's curiosity. "Don't worry about it. These mushrooms require virtually no upkeep and grow back quickly. Might go well with rabbit stew, perhaps?" Dream picks up the pot of mushrooms and examines the elegant engravings running along the pot's rim. The mushrooms were in good condition and it had been a moment since he wanted to go through the chore of scavenging for mushrooms. "Alright, I'm in. Hold on a second." Dream takes the rabbit from over his shoulder and lays it down on a nearby tree stump. He does a a little spin with his axe to hopefully impress his audience and cleanly chops off the foot with a dull thwack of his axe. "Great, thank you. Pleasure doing business with you, human." "Pleasure is all mine." 

George watches as the human walks off and idly tosses the foot into his basket. He didn't even need the foot and somehow tricked some dumb human to trade it for his mushrooms. Sometimes it felt too easy. He picked up his basket and dusted his robes off, practically skipping home and mentally betting on how long it would take for the human to fall to his trap.

———

"What are you making me, Dreamie?" Dream knew who it was before Sapnap even opened the door to his cottage. He slipped off his boots and came into the kitchen, deeply breathing in the scent of the stew. "Rabbit stew. I shot one this morning while you were still sleeping." Dream sneered, all proud of himself while he idly poured the mushrooms, carrots, and onions into the pot of simmering stock. "Best thing is you can't have any.." Dream chuckled once again. Sapnap sat perched on the counter, watching Dream busy cooking, lip pouted out. "Fine, I don't like mushrooms anyways." Sapnap acted out, sticking his tounge out and crossing his arms. "You don't like mushrooms? Who doesn't like mushrooms?"

Sapnap rolled his eyes, a little tired of Dream's cockiness. "I dunno, man. I don't trust them." "You are absolutely ridiculous... I did get them off of some random guy in the forest." Dream mentions offhandedly. "He's probably going to poison you." Dream looks over to his friend on the counter, pouty and sutbborn. "I ate one on the way here I think I'd be dead by now if they were.. Don't you have your own home to sit around in?" Sapnap scoffs and gets up, putting on a big show and playing it up. "Do you not love me anymore?" Dream grabs him by the waist and ruffles his hair. "Shut the hell up.." A set of lips meet his and a body pushes him up against the counter, slow and lazy. The two liked to fool around a little, nothing the village needed to know. It was just nice to have a little company.

"Mhm- Dream- Dream th- mhph- The stew-!" Dream backed up, leaving his breathless friend to recover and him to make sure the stew didn't bubble over. "Thank you, for reminding me.. You're a little distracting.." Sapnap wiped a little spit for his mouth and just nodded, his gaze dragging towards the floor slightly in almost embarrassment. "I 'oughta get some things done. Can't leech off you forever, y'know?" Dream hummed, kissing Sapnap on the cheek and waving him off. "Alright, don't get into any trouble." "I'll try."

———

Sapnap couldn't put his finger on it but something was up with his neighbor.

Well that's not exactly true, he knew a few somethings that were strange. It was a gradual shift, really. Dream had become lazier in a Dream way. He'd get up early in the morning to get some chores done, have lunch, then laze around his home all day. Sapnap had joked a few times that Dream was becoming too much like him but it genuinely started to scare him. Dream had put off going hunting with Sapnap even as the winter drew nearer and Sapnap had to eventually drag him out of his house to go. It was strange of course but Sapnap wrote it off. Dream would probably turn this around and tell Sapnap it was a way to teach him independence, to show him how he acts and how Dream has to baby him. But that lesson didn't come as the days became shorter and shorter, and as Sapnap started to feel the mornings become cooler. 

Then the changes to Dream's body started happening. He had sustained himself mostly on mushroom stew and would usually throw in some hearty meat or veggie along with it. So Dream's usually toned body had an extra layer of fat layered over his thick muscle. His waist became smaller and hips wider, along with his skin seemingly becoming stronger. Sapnap adored Dream's body, of course he did. He still stayed strong as ever, evident by the way Dream could easily pin Sapnap down and have his way. Despite the shift that's one thing Sapnap could never complain about, the sex. Dream could still fuck him until he couldn't see straight, even though in recent months Dream seemed a little more needy. Sapnap was more than happy to fulfill those needs. 

Sapnap accepted the changes of his friend, it was whatever in his eyes. Sapnap found himself coming over more and more often, just to keep an eye out for him. He was a little suspicious but he tried not to pry. "Hey, Sap, how do you spell 'exciting'" Sapnap chuckled and walked over to the parchment his friend had laid out on the counter of his kitchen. "Oh, I thought you were the smart one?" Sapnap leant over the parchment, looking over the letter with several words scratched out and ink blotted all over the measly three sentences Dream had wrote. "Shut up, it's a hard word, help me out?" Sapnap could barely contain his surprise, when the two were being schooled it was usually the other way around, Dream would always help him. Sapnap gently took the tallers hand and guided him through the rest of the letter, he was sort of frustrated that Dream faltered on simple words but he bit back any remarks and helped him. That wasn’t the only thing Dream seemed to be forgetting as well, he started to struggle with simple tasks like getting jars open and unlocking latches. It was almost astonishing to watch Dream, the one who crafted Sapnap’s sword, struggle to even open up his trusty pocket knife . 

Finally it had started to reach a boiling point when Sapnap would come in to bother Dream and find leaves and mud tracked through the house. It was a clear trail, every morning, Sapnap would come in and leading to Dream's bedroom would be leaves and muddy footprints. Whenever he brought it up Dream didn't know what he was talking about. He acted oblivious and would usually just kiss Sapnap and tell him not to worry. It was hard for him just to not worry after everything but he caved and just started to mind his own business and in the process let Dream slip away.

———

So what was Dream doing? He didn't know. He was genuinely unaware of his gradual decline, just happily went about his day and ate his soup. Invasive dreams would plague his mind at night, images of himself getting fucked. Thoughts of him being on the receiving end of many men and riding them until their cocks went dry. The thought of him being a bottom wasn’t foreign, he was a switch after all, it was just that he never had dreams like this before. He’d find himself daydreaming about it, drooling at the thought. That's what George had wanted him to do. He'd wake up in the dead of night and sneak out of his house off into the woods. After he consumed so many mushrooms George started to hold a power over him. He'd meet Dream in a clearing in the woods every night, cloak pulled tight around his body and basket in hand. He'd pour over Dream, examine the changes made. He was gorgeous, probably the most gorgeous human he had captured in a while. You see, George had done this so many times before, lured in unsuspecting humans to keep him company and act as a good partner. Things got boring living in the woods alone, humans loved to be fucked after you turn their minds to goo. It was a win-win in his eyes.

One night was no different from the rest, George bared the cold as he stood outside, waiting for his human to arrive. Dream would usually just stumble out into the clearing but that didn't exactly happen. Dream came out of the shadows, in his usual dazed stupor, with another, shorter man, clung to him. The man struggled, tried to pull him back. The instant he saw George however he was so startled he fell onto the ground straight on his ass. "Human? Is he bothering you?" Dream was in a trance like state, eyes lazily directing themselves over to Sapnap. He shook his head yes and walked over towards George. He let the shorter grab him by the hip and he nuzzled up against him. "Who the hell are you?! Dream! What the hell man?!" Sapnap got up but instead of rushing over and trying to pry Dream away he stepped back. He was scared, scared of George and what he could do. George cradles Dream's face, turning it towards Sapnap. "I'm afraid he's mine now. You can stop bothering Dream." Before Sapnap could do much the two were gone. He fell to his knees and wept, knowing he messed up and couldn't save Dream.

———

George took Dream to mushroom tower. A blip in time, an anomaly of a tower that wasn't there unless you knew someone who'd let you know it's there. It was George's home, where he kept all his spells and charms. It was now Dream's home too. George had gave him something weird tasting that apparently "finished the process." Whatever process there was. From Dream's point of view he thought that his relationship with George was his idea, not that he ate a bunch of weird mushrooms for a month or so and started living with him. He always liked the idea of being locked away and being used as a glorified sex doll. All of George’s robes were too small on him so most of the time he walked around naked or only a long cloak. George loved when he did that, he’d come bring his lover potion ingredients and he’d give him a slap on the ass out of appreciation. Or when George would give him a quick hand-job at the end of the day for going out to chop up some firewood. He was content with the living situation, thinking he did this for his own gratification rather than being very vulnerable to suggestion. 

Dream was probably the most obedient assistant he had in a while, he loved to follow orders. When he wasn’t helping George he’d lounge around the tower, waiting around patiently or satisfying his needs. George let him touch himself on his own, he’d love it when after a long day of work he’d accidentally walk in on Dream fingering himself and how he’d hide his face. Or maybe he’s running up the the library and he’d hear the low whimpers of Dream echo throughout the room just to find him in the stacks trying to get off quietly as not to disturb George. Everything about Dream was tantalizing, he left him in awe. He was so glad he had won him away from that human.

One snowy morning George had just finished stacking logs onto the fire, gently clapping dust of his hands. He had felt a draft chill the air, he directed his attention to higher up the tower. “Close the window, sweetheart.” George peaked his head up to find Dream sat on a bench over by one of the windows, one of George’s long winter cloaks wrapped around him. He seemed caught off guard, jumping slightly as his eyes flickered over to George. There was a voice off in the distance that broke the two’s silence, one they both recognized. George walked over to the window and shut it himself, sitting down on the bench next to Dream. “It’s best you don’t go out this time of year.. Too cold.” George’s gaze lingered on the window, making a mental note to himself that he needed to maybe next time he shouldn’t let his victims retain the knowledge of how to open windows. “I put more wood on the fire. Do you want to..?” George trailed his hand under the cloak and up Dream’s thigh and he almost instantly perked up.

Dream nearly pushed George down the stairs as they kissed, he held on tight to the railing, pushing back against the taller and growling lowly to remind him of his place.The two managed to get down the stairs and almost instantly Dream sat down on the old, velvety, daybed and stripped off the cape. George retrieved a potion off the mantle, quickly uncorking it and coating his fingers in the viscous liquid. “Like that? Huh? Dumb fucking human..” George jammed his pointer finger inside of him, smiling as Dream threw his head back and let out a hearty moan. It was too easy, he was certainly the most well behaved assistant he’s kept in his tower. He loved to just fuck Dream hard and rough, watch him crumble fast and beg for his captor. 

George slipped in a second and third finger, pounding them in and out of Dream at different, gradually changing speeds. Dream’s eyes rolled back and George ends up crouching down, spreading Dream’s legs open slightly. “Ge- Holy-“ Dream jolts up as he feels George’s tongue drag around the rim of his asshole. He feels like his soul almost leaves his body as George eats him out, giving into his “lustful human desires” as George would put it. His legs trembled as he tried not the smush George’s face between his thighs, bracing himself on the back of the couch and letting George work his magic. His tongue worked it way in deeper to Dream, making him feel violated and fucked open. George could feel Dream spasm around him when he came, cumming onto his naked chest as with one last swipe of his tongue George backed away. He basked in the sight of Dream, splayed on his back, fucked out and happily grinning down at him. George laid down beside Dream, taking thhe bigger in his arms and letting him curl up into a tight ball. “All mine..” He murmured, rubbing Dream soft hips with his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> To Do: 
> 
> DNN Cowboy fic  
> Femnoblade update  
> idk????


End file.
